comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
America
. America Chavez is just an average teenager. There's no real paper trail or record of her; it's likely she's a runaway teen that doesn't stay in one place for very long. America, as she has chosen for her name, is a mysterious hero with a mysterious background and mysterious anger issues (as has been described by others.) While she doesn't outright hide who or what she is, she often times prefers to work in the background to help solve things rather than dealing with any possible lime-light, or fame, that could come from doing such. Few likely would recognize her just picked off the street. Background Decades ago in another universe two women fell in love. They weren't just normal women however; they were superheroes. Whatever injustices or dangers their universe faced are unimportant. What is of import is the fact that they decided their daughter would not be raised in such a world. Combining their powers they turned their world into a Utopia for all. In the process they gave their lives and smeared their essence across the multiverse. Utopia was created. Utopia reigned. And America left it behind in favor of traveling interdimensionally. The life she led in this time period is shrouded in much mystery. At some point she joined the Teen Brigade, a group of superheroes that co-led in spite of her young age. After many battles with them she went on her own way citing only 'differences in music' for her reason. On Earth-212 she joined the Young Avengers after dealing with Young Loki who attempted to recruit her into eliminating a possible threat to the multiverse. Instead of helping she sought to protect Wiccan, and in doing so unwittingly joined with them. After some time of apparent peace from dealing with the issues the Young Avengers were facing, America began to revisit some of the dimensions she had prior to check on them. In doing so she came across this current dimension; Earth-M161. Personality While America is used to being alone a good majority of the time she is by no means what one might consider a loner. She is instead a traveler going where she wants, and where she feels she may be needed. Gruff, blunt, and to the point. She doesn't waste words, or mince them to spare the feelings of others. More often than not she's going to say exactly what's on her mind... But it is her choice when she decides to share that as well. Rambling about emotions, thoughts, or dreams isn't something she's guilty of doing. Her past is kept secret, shrouded in mystery, and she's rather reluctant to help clue anyone in on it. She has a weak spot for good food, and others who are like herself. Logs *2013-05-18 - There She Is - Miss America - Supergirl meets Miss America. Warpath brings alien invaders to the party. *2013-05-25 - Don't Mess with America - Pepper takes America Chavez shopping. Without a bodyguard. Fortunately America's not your average girl *2013-06-05 - Juggs Visits Yankee Stadium - The Green Goblin is up to no good, setting up bombs in da neighborhood. And the Juggernaut smashed up the place like he didn't care! We all should've moved back to Bel Air. *2013-06-23 - Ball Busting - The Wrecking Crew break into a Brooklyn Bank and get spanked. *2013-07-28 - Flash Freeze - A group of junior heroes have to fight off a group of randomly appearing Jotun trying to bring Christmas in July! *2013-07-30 - Mojo in the Morning Pt 1: Mojo Mayhem - Mojo kidnaps a group of superheroic teens to fight in a deadly nightmarish western from the worst kinds of dreams! *2013-07-31 - Mojo in the Morning Pt 2: Lights, Camera, Action! - The teens face a torment from the worst depths of Mojo's televised tantrums. Can they make their escape, or will they shake and quake? Find out after this commercial break! *2013-08-25 - Mission: Intergang: Recon Only - Investigating Intergang in NYC, Batman is only there for recon. However, whenever young women are involved, nothing goes according to plan. (IT: 2013-08-25 - Mystery Man, Gangs, and Hellion!) *2013-09-19 - Tony is a Jerk - America and Clint return from Colorado and Tony welcomes them back as his new jerky self. *2013-09-20 - Clones and Holo-Sex - Clint stops by to speak with Stark, and by the end of the conversation, just ewwwwww, no! Only you Clint, only you. *2013-10-06 - Night Visitor - Deathstroke breaks into the Avengers Academy and makes America an offer that she both loathes, and is forced to consider. *2013-10-07 - A Discussion of Deathstroke - Hawkeye reveals to Hellion & Finesse that the Academy had a break in. America joins, and they talk about what to do about Deathstroke's offer. *2013-10-15 - Mission: Intergang: Earth's Mightiest Villains - Tony is still recovering from being poisoned but an Avenger's work is never done and the raid on Intergang carries on. (DG: 2013-10-16 - Dark Avengers Dissembled) *2013-11-23 - The Future of Energy - Banner and Stark are talking arc reactor, and America starts a new revolution. Oh, and Stark never seems to shut up about his ego or his issues. *2013-11-29 - SDR: The Parent Trap - A newly blue America goes to Earth 616 to get some answers about her father from Kid Loki. *2013-12-02 - SDR: Miss Russia vs Miss America: An Alternative Universe Showdown - An assassination attempt goes wrong. Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, Natasha, you give love a bad name. *2013-12-22 - Reindeer Games - What do you get the guy who has everything for Christmas? A reindeer! Not the best idea as Clint, America and Natasha find out. *2014-01-15 - SDR: Where in the World is Clint Barton? - America and Adam realize Clint has yet to return from a supposedly routine SHIELD op *2014-01-17 - SDR: Young Avengers... ASSEMBLE! - A new team forms to save captured allies. *2014-01-17 - SDR: In for a Penny... - The newly formed Young Avengers make it to Genosha to save the day. Time for a plan to form. *2014-01-19 - SDR: ...in for a pound. - Plans are made, and a new member is added to the team. *2014-01-19 - SDR: Young Avengers to the Rescue! - Here they come to save the day! The newly-formed Young Avengers break into the Genoshan prison to save the newt-making scientists. *2014-02-13 - Gambit's Gumbo Night - Gambit serves up some good old fashioned Cajun cooking. *2014-02-14 - Enter the Hulkling - Miss America and Raptor meet a new (old?) friend in the Brooklyn alleys one night... and the Young Avengers now have more to assemble with! *2014-02-15 - A Young Avengers Meeting - All the current Young Avengers roster save Julian (plus Molly) meet up to discuss how to bring in new teammates, and meet Hulkling *2014-02-28 - Movie Night - America and Natasha catch up. It's strange how these two can go from killing each other to friends. *2014-03-06 - Mending Broken Bridges - Wasp comes to catch the Young Avengers up and maybe mend some fraying tension between the young team and the older one. *2014-03-22 - Stark Expo: Exhibitions - A few familiar faces wander the exhibition hall *2014-03-30 - Stark Expo: This is the End. Goodbye! - Tony Stark gives the closing speech, but what happens after is the shocking part. Gallery AmericaGlance.png AmericaHead.png LokiPunch.png Physics.jpg Chopsticks.jpg AmeriWhut.jpg AmeriPonyTail.png NewSuit1.png NewSuit2.png StarKick.jpg FallingStar.jpg BackWalk.jpg Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available